The present invention relates in general to radiation receivers and in particular to a new and useful method and apparatus for manufacturing such radiation receivers.
Radiation receivers and specifically infrared detectors are known which are made up of a two-part Dewar-type vessel or flask. The sensor elements of the detector are located in the Dewar space wherefrom leads to the outside are provided. In a prior art method of manufacturing, the leads are embodied as thin wires which are secured to the surface of the inner part of the Dewar vessel and extend to the outside while passing through a fusion zone between the two parts of the Dewar vessel. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,990 to Long et al.
The manufacture of such prior art radiation receivers becomes particularly difficult if a great number of sensor elements and a correspondingly great number of leads is needed.